Ai Edogawa
by The Grey Loner
Summary: Conan đã rất kiên nhẫn với Ayumi hàng năm trời, nhưng cuối cùng cô đã đi quá giới hạn. Cậu tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ và Haibara đồng ý giả làm bạn gái của cậu. (Note: đây chỉ là phần dịch của mình từ chap 5 trở đi, tiếp nối một bản dịch còn dang dở trước đây đã truyền cảm hứng cho mình: Đánh Ghen của Wings89. Nên tìm đọc trước khi vào đây)
1. Skives

Lớp tiếp theo là Khoa học. Đây là giờ thực hành quan sát các sinh vật sống trong hồ, một việc mà Conan hằng mong đợi. Cậu đã phát ngấy với việc học chu kì sinh trưởng của động vật từ lâu lắm rồi, và cậu sẵn sàng ra ngoài trời một lần nữa. Họ thực hành trong vườn trường, và Conan chộp lấy cơ hội để được vào nhóm ở gần hồ nhất.

Sát bên hồ.

Trời rất lạnh khi họ đến nơi, và rất khó để xem xem phần lớn các sinh vật trong hồ còn sống hay không. Nhưng hóa ra là chúng còn, và hầu hết chúng chỉ biết lướt dưới làn nước mát lạnh của hồ.

"Heh – Tớ không biết là cậu thấy hứng thú với một việc cậu đã làm mấy năm trước rồi đấy," Haibara nói với cậu, khóe miệng nhếch lên. Conan nhướn mày với cô.

"Tớ thích nước." cậu trả lời đơn giản, và cô cười điệu, tấm bảng viết ôm sát vào ngực.

"Trong trường hợp đó cậu có thể thử dùng bồn tắm."

"Cậu…"

Họ dừng lại, và Haibara quay đầu, để ý thấy một vài người đang quan sát họ. Mặt đỏ au, họ quay đi. Haibara nhướn mày và Conan cười toe. "Wow, tớ không biết là cậu có thể trở nên nổi hơn nữa sau vụ mấy tấm ảnh đấy."

Haibara không nói gì.

Cô không thật sự thấy thoải mái với việc những bức hình của cô được đem đi phân phát cho hầu hết những đứa con trai trong trường. Cô cũng không lấy gì làm vui sướng là cô đã không để ý thấy điều đó.

Ayumi bĩu môi khi thấy Haibara và Conan ở cùng nhau. Genta lại gần, gãi đầu.

"Tớ làm bây giờ nhé?" cậu ta hỏi.

Ayumi nhìn quanh.

Không có ai nhìn cả. Phần lớn bọn họ bị thu hút bởi đám sinh vật trong hồ.

"Ừ." cô nói. "Nhanh lên."

Genta gật đầu.

Mitsuhiko cắn môi.

"Genta…" cậu nói, và Genta dừng lại nửa đường.

"Ừ sao?" cậu ta hỏi.

Cậu nhìn đi.

"Đừng đánh cô ấy mạnh quá." Cậu nói.

Genta gật đầu và bước đi. Ayumi nhướn mày nhưng giả bộ không nghe thấy, giả vờ như đang nói chuyện với Sumiko nãy giờ. 'Kẻ phản bội.' cô thầm nghĩ, một cơn giận trào lên trong tim.

"Một con nhện nước!" một cô gái phấn khởi kêu lên, xích lại gần để nhìn rõ hơn. Haibara gật đầu và tích vào danh sách. "Gee, tớ tự hỏi bọn chúng có bao nhiêu cái chân đây." Cô lầm bầm mỉa mai và Conan cười khì.

Bỗng cô cảm thấy một cú xô mạnh từ phía sau và cô há hốc miệng, đánh rơi tấm bảng viết trong khi người cô chúi về phía trước, vuột khỏi thành hồ và ngã chúi đầu vào cái hồ băng giá. Điều đầu tiên cô nghĩ đến là cô bị ướt. Thật ngớ ngẩn. Điều tiếp theo là cô lạnh cóng. Cũng không tệ lắm. Cô đã nếm trải điều đó rất nhiều lần trong quá trình huấn luyện. Cô sẽ bị cảm mấy ngày, nhưng có thế thôi. Tiếp nữa là có rất nhiều côn trùng xung quanh. Bản năng phụ nữ bảo cô hét lên, nhưng cô đã phải ở yên trong một cái bể đầy gián trong cả một tiếng để đạt tiêu chuẩn vào Tổ Chức Áo Đen. Không có gì to tát.

Nhưng nụ cười ngạo mạn trên khuôn mặt Ayumi, nụ cười đầy thỏa mãn và căm thù dấy lên trong Haibara cả nỗi sợ và cơn tức giận dâng trào.

"Haibara!" Conan hét lên, chạy tới bên hồ.

"Không." thầy giáo nói cương quyết, chặn cậu lại. "Tôi không muốn em cũng bị cảm." ông cầm lấy một tấm ván gần đó và giơ nó ra cho cô. Cô bám lấy nó và được kéo ra. Genta bí mật đập tay với Ayumi.

"Haibara, cậu có ổn không?" Conan lo lắng hỏi, nhìn Haibara ướt như chuột lột bước lên bờ.

"Tốt hơn bao giờ hết." cô nói, lôi một con bọ nước ra khỏi tóc.

Vài cô gái rú lên.

"Theo tôi đến phòng y tế nào." Thầy giáo nghiêm nghị nói. "Tôi đảm bảo rằng em sẽ bị cảm lạnh, nhưng hãy hi vọng chúng ta có thể làm nó đỡ hơn so với dự kiến." ông gỡ trứng ếch ra khỏi tóc cô. Conan thề cậu nghe thấy ai đó té xỉu đằng sau.

"Em sẽ đưa bạn ấy đi." Conan nói. Người thầy trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Bình thường ông sẽ không đồng ý, nhưng cơn giận trong mắt cậu ngăn ông lại, và ông chỉ biết gật đầu. Conan cởi áo len ra và khoác nó lên vai cô, dẫn cô về phía cửa. Tiếng xì xào nổi lên tứ phía.

Haibara cảm thấy mặt mình nóng lên trong vòng tay cậu trong khi cậu mở cửa cho cô. "Đi nào." Cậu nói, vỗ lên lưng cô. Mitsuhiko và hơn nửa lớp cảm thấy ghen tị trước cảnh đó, nhưng không ai nói gì. Ayumi nhíu mày. Chẳng lẽ Conan thật sự yêu Haibara? Cô nghĩ.

Thôi kệ.

Cô sẽ tìm ra câu trả lời lát nữa.

Cô thò tay vào túi tìm bút chì và lật mở cuốn sổ tay.

'Đẩy cô ta xuống hồ.'

Cô gạch nó đi và mỉm cười.

Còn 6 bước nữa.

* * *

"Tớ không bệnh đến thế." Haibara khó chịu nói.

Tất nhiên cô rất vui với sự quan tâm cô có được từ Conan, nhưng việc cậu đắp chăn cho cô trong bệnh xá là QUÁ mức.

"Xin lỗi." cậu nói, lùi lại với khuôn mặt đỏ au.

Cô khẽ mỉm cười.

"Nhưng dù sao cũng cảm ơn."

Cậu đỏ mặt và nhìn đi; chuẩn bị pha chút trà cho cô. Cậu khẽ nghiêng ấm trà vào tách. "Vậy cậu định làm gì để trả đũa?" cậu khẽ hỏi, im lặng đưa cô tách trà. Cô khẽ hắt xì, quẹt mũi. Conan thấy thật kì diệu là cô có thể làm điều đó một cách điệu nghệ, nhưng cô đã làm được.

"Chưa có gì cả." cô nhẹ nhàng nói.

"CHƯA CÓ GÌ HẾT?" cậu hét, và cô giật mình. "Cô ấy ném cậu vào một cái hồ! Lạnh băng! Và đó mới chỉ là bước 4! Bước 10 sẽ là gì chứ? Ném cậu vào một cái hồ dung nham!?"

Cô chớp mắt. "Sao cậu quan tâm nhiều thế?" cô hỏi.

Cậu khựng lại giữa chừng.

"Cái gì?" cậu hỏi.

"Sao cậu lại quan tâm?" cô lặp lại. "Cậu đâu phải người bị đẩy."

Cảm xúc trào dâng trong cậu khi cậu nhìn cô nằm đó, môi cậu run run. Có lẽ là vì cô trông thật tuyệt với mái tóc ướt sũng, hoặc chỉ vì câu hỏi vừa được nêu. Dù đó là gì, cậu cúi xuống và ép môi mình lên môi cô. Mắt cô mở to khi cô cảm thấy đôi môi cậu trên mình, tay cậu nhẹ nhàng vuốt lên má, tay kia kéo chiếc chăn xuống, lần đến hông cô. Cô rên lên, mắt nhắm lại.

Coi đây là sự đồng thuận, cậu tiến sâu hơn, lưỡi cậu lướt lên hàm răng trước khi hạ xuống lưỡi cô, tận hưởng hương vị ngọt ngào của miệng cô. Cô rên thành tiếng, tay cô ôm lấy cổ cậu. Một chân cậu hạ xuống giường, rút ngắn khoảng cách nhỏ giữa họ, phá vỡ nụ hôn một giây để cẩn thận ngồi hẳn xuống giường.

"Kudo…" cô thở ra.

"Shh." Cậu thì thầm, chiếm lấy môi cô một lần nữa. Cô bị sốc. Kinh ngạc. Là nụ hôn đầu tiên của cô, hương vị của một đôi môi khác vẫn còn xa lạ đối với cô khi cô uống vào hương vị của cậu, cảm thấy cánh tay cậu luồn vào dưới nách và đưa cô lại gần hơn. Cô cho cậu vào, hơi dịch về phía sau.

Cậu rên, tay cậu với tới chiếc khuyu trên cùng của chiếc áo đồng phục của cô.

Mắt cô bật mở.

Cô đẩy cậu ra, hơi thở hổn hển.

Họ cứ đứng đó, thở dốc một lúc.

"Cái đó là sao?" cô hỏi, liếm đôi môi khô.

Cậu đã có thể nói thật với cô.

Cậu đã có thể nói với cô ngay lúc đó. Nhưng cảm thấy không chắc chắn và không thành thật với chính mình, cậu mỉm cười ngạo mạn và mắt cô mở to.

"Lừa được rồi nhé." Cậu mỉm cười ma mãnh.

Mắt cô trợn tròn.

Lừa… được? Tất cả chỉ là một màn kịch thôi sao…?

Cô nhìn cậu cười, rồi mỉm cười theo.

"Ừ." Cô nói. "Đúng thế. Lần đầu tiên."

Có một khoảng lặng theo sau đó, và Conan nhịp nhịp chân xuống sàn vẻ không thoải mái.

"Cậu sẽ phản công Ayumi như thế nào?" cậu hỏi lần nữa.

Cô không trả lời.

"Tớ không biết." cô nói đơn giản sau một hồi im lặng nữa. "Chắc tớ sẽ đợi đến nước đi tiếp theo của cô ấy thôi."

Cậu nhướn mày.

"Thế lỡ cậu bị đau thì sao?" cậu hỏi.

Cô mỉm cười.

"Tớ sẽ không sao đâu." Cô trấn an nói. "Tớ không bao giờ mắc bẫy hai lần."

Nhưng dù thế Conan vẫn không thấy an tâm.

* * *

Ayumi thở dài, nhấm nháp thức uống của mình, quan sát Mitsuhiko qua khóe mắt. Cậu ta hành động rất kì lạ, cô có thể nói thế. Không đối diện trực tiếp với cậu làm cô đứng ngồi không yên, nhưng biết rằng đến cuối cùng mọi chuyện đều sẽ thỏa đáng, cô giữ bình tĩnh và không nói gì. Cô nhìn Genta ăn như một con lợn một lúc rồi lại thở dài và lôi cuốn sổ tay ra lần nữa.

Quá rõ là Haibara đã có kinh nghiệm. Thường cô không phải làm quá bước hai là người đó đã chuyển trường rồi. Nhưng Haibara đỡ đòn thật bình tĩnh và thông thạo… như thể Haibara đã biết cô định làm gì trước cả khi cô thực hiện điều đó. Cú xô của Genta – cô ta có thể đã biết trước rồi. Nhưng sao cô ta lại đứng bên bờ hồ? Không phải cô ta đã biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra rồi sao?

Cô nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Haibara rất thông minh. Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa. Ayumi dám chắc là cô ta đứng đằng sau vụ kiểm tra lại. Kế hoạch nói xấu đầu tiên của cô, khả năng cao là Haibara đã nói cho Conan biết rồi. Nó thất bại thảm hại. Thứ hai là chụp ảnh cô ta. Cô đã đảm bảo là Haibara sẽ biết, vì cô đã để hai cậu con trai cô biết nói chuyện với nhau về vụ việc khi cô thấy Haibara đi qua. Nhưng cô ta chỉ giữ vẻ lạnh lùng và không quan tâm đến điều đó.

Kế hoạch duy nhất thành công là cái vừa rồi, nhưng đó không phải một ý tưởng thông minh cho lắm. Cô phải thông minh hơn Haibara, bằng một cách nào đó. Cô gãi cằm ngẫm nghĩ. Cô ta sẽ ghét chuyện gì xảy ra nhỉ? Một chuyện gì đó đáng xấu hổ. Cô thở dài và quay về phía đám bạn.

"Các cậu ghét bị chuyện gì xảy ra với mình?" cô hỏi.

Họ đang ở trong nhà cô, không cần phải nói, chơi bài trong phòng khách. Họ cùng dừng lại đột ngột, lông mày Genta nhướn cao.

"Cái gì?" cậu ta hỏi.

"Bị thầy cô giáo hôn." Sumiko nói.

Ayumi nở một nụ cười méo xệch với cô.

"Và cậu bảo tớ làm thế nào để khiến một giáo viên HÔN Haibara chứ?"

"Oh…," Sumiko tẽn tò nói. "Phải ha."

Mitsuhiko không nói gì.

Ayumi nhướn mày với cậu.

"Thế nào, Mitsuhiko?" cô hỏi.

Cậu nhún vai. "Tớ không biết."

"Thật chứ?" cô nói, giọng trơn như bôi mỡ. "Cậu không biết, hay là cậu không muốn tớ biết là cậu có biết?"

Đó là một câu nói khá nặng nề và khi Genta và Sumiko còn đang ngẩn ngơ, giọng mẹ Ayumi vang lên. "Ayumi!" bác gọi. "Con lấy giúp mẹ chỗ quần áo trong phòng nhé. Mẹ quên khuấy đi mất."

"Vâng ạ." Ayumi nói, đảo mắt.

Rồi cô khựng lại.

Mitsuhiko nhíu mày.

Không, cô ấy không định… Chẳng lẽ?

"Sumiko," Ayumi khẽ nói, cố gắng giữ giọng nói bình thường. "Lớp học bơi tiếp theo là khi nào?"

"Để tớ xem nào…" Sumiko nói. "3 ngày nữa."

Mitsuhiko rùng mình khi đầu cậu ngẩng lên nhìn Ayumi.

Có một nụ cười nham hiểm trên khuôn mặt cô, che khuất đi cô gái Ayumi hiền lành và ngọt ngào mọi khi. Lưỡi cô thè ra, chầm chậm liếm đôi môi khô rang.

"Tuyệt vời." cô thầm thì.

"Ayumi! Quần áo của mẹ!" mẹ cô hét lên, hoàn toàn phá hỏng sự gay cấn của câu chuyện này.

* * *

Đúng như dự đoán, Haibara bị ốm. Nhưng nhờ có sự chăm sóc của Conan và những viên thuốc từ bác Tiến sĩ, cô bình phục trong 2 ngày. Cô và Conan đi đến trường cùng nhau ngày hôm sau, Conan ngáp dài trong khi đá một quả bóng bay lạc ra ngoài trở lại trong sân. Haibara thở dài, tay đút túi, nhìn lên bầu trời.

Trời nắng đẹp, nhưng sao trông nó có vẻ tối vậy? Cô gật đầu với 3 cô gái vẫy tay với cô và nhìn sang thì thấy Conan đang trò chuyện với các thành viên đội bóng của trường về trận đấu sắp tới. Một trong số họ thấy cô nhìn và nháy mắt với cô. Cô nhướn mày nhưng không nói gì.

Cô rất vui vì được nghỉ học hẳn 2 ngày, trận chiến với Ayumi thực sự làm cô mệt mỏi. Nhưng cô cũng rất mừng được trở lại, vì bơi lội là một lớp học cô khá mong đợi. Cô bơi khá tốt, có thể đánh bại Gin trong một cuộc đua 3 vòng, một trong những sở trường của anh ta. Ngắm anh ta tức xịt khói ở một góc khá là thú vị. Nhưng cô cũng lo ngại về những gì Ayumi tính làm với cô ở bể bơi.

Khiến Genta dìm cô xuống?

Để cô chết chìm?

Không, thế là quá xấu tính, và quá lộ liễu. Điều Ayumi làm sẽ phải lén lút và bí hiểm. Hay là nhốt cô trong phòng tắm? Có khả năng đấy.

Conan vẫy tay chào đám bạn và ngâm nga một khúc nhạc vui tươi khi cậu và Haibara đẩy cánh cửa trường mở ra và bước đến căn phòng quen thuộc mà ai cũng ngại bước vào. Nhưng khi họ bước vào lớp học họ nhận thấy rằng Ayumi không có ở đó. Haibara chớp mắt và nhìn sang bên Conan đang dò tìm khắp lớp với cặp mắt của cậu.

"Cô ấy không có ở đây." Cậu lầm bầm, vẻ thích thú hiện rõ.

"Tinh mắt đấy." cô lầm bầm mỉa mai.

Haibara định hỏi Mitsuhiko về chuyện này, nhưng lại thấy cả cậu ta cũng vắng mặt. Cô nhướn mày. Chuyện gì đang diễn ra vậy? Mắt cô quét qua chỗ ngồi thông thường của Genta và Sumiko, nhưng cả họ cũng không có mặt. Conan cười toe. Rõ ràng cậu nghĩ là họ sẽ không đến. Nhưng dù vậy Haibara vẫn không chắc lắm.

Lúc sau họ mới biết rẳng cả bốn đều bị sốt và được nghỉ ở nhà. Conan không tin điều này, và Haibara cũng thế. Nhưng họ lại biết được từ thầy giáo rằng chính mẹ Ayumi đã viết đơn giải thích lí do và nói rằng giờ chúng đang nằm trong sự chăm sóc của bác. Bác ấy còn gọi cho cả nhà trường để xác nhận điều đó. Việc này làm Conan và Haibara buông lỏng đề phòng ngay lập tức.

Họ không hề biết rằng mẹ Ayumi đã khóa cửa phong sau lưng khi thấy bốn đứa giả ngủ, và khi bác ra ngoài mua thuốc bổ, chúng đã thoát ra đường cửa sổ. Nhưng tất nhiên là không ai biết điều đó.

Tiết học bơi sớm đến gần, và Haibara thay đồ một mình trong góc. Cô đút quần áo vào trong cặp, cất cặp vào trong ngăn tủ để đồ và khoá chặt lại. Ayumi có bị ốm thật không? Cô thực sự nghi ngờ điều đó. Nhưng vì đã có mẹ Ayumi chăm sóc cô ấy, nên cô đoán chắc sẽ không có chuyện gì xấu xảy ra cả. Cô rời khỏi phòng thay đồ ngay sau đó.

Ngay khi cô rời khỏi phòng, một bóng người nhìn quanh xem còn ai không. Cô mỉm cười nham hiểm và rút ra một chiếc chìa khoá giả. Cô bật mở ổ khoá và vớ lấy chiếc cặp, ném đồ đạc bên trong ra và ném vào mấy bộ quần áo bẩn.

"Xin lỗi nhé, Haibara." cô thì thầm, khoá chiếc tủ lại.

Cô mỉm cười chiến thắng.

* * *

Conan đỏ mặt.

Và cả 23 đứa con trai còn lại trong bể bơi cũng vậy.

Haibara nhướn mày nhìn họ và họ nhìn đi. Cô bèn vươn vai và bước lại chỗ Conan. "Này."

"Này." cậu nói, nhìn đi chỗ khác.

Đây là cơ hội hoàn hảo để châm chọc cậu lần nữa, nhưng khi cô vừa định làm vậy thì giáo viên gọi và thông báo rằng đã đến giờ xuống nước.

Hò hét, đám con trai lao xuống bể với bụng hướng xuống và lặn. Haibara thở dài khi cô bước xuống, nước bập bềnh xung quanh. Cô mỉm cười bình thản. Đây mới là sống. Cô thích ngâm mình trong nước từ nhỏ, nhưng tất nhiên không phải trong một hồ nước lạnh như băng, cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều. Cô ngụp đầu xuống nước và mở mắt ra.

Conan nhìn chòng chọc lại.

Há hốc miệng, cô vội nổi lên bề mặt, ho sù sụ vì sặc nước.

"Kudo!" cô hét, mũi ngạt đầy nước.

"Xin chào." cậu rụt rè nói.

"Cậu đang làm gì vậy?" cô hỏi.

'Ngắm nhìn cậu.'

"Không có gì." cậu nói, và bơi đi.

Cô nhìn theo cậu.

"Hmm." cô nhếch mép cười. "Cậu nghĩ cậu đang lừa ai chứ?"

* * *

Buổi học kết thúc khá sớm, và Haibara cảm thấy do dự khi rời đi, tay lau khô tóc.

"Này." Conan vui vẻ nói, bước lại gần. Cô chỉ gật đầu. "Sắp hết năm học rồi. Sau khi thay đồ, cậu có muốn đi xem phim với tớ không? Có một thứ tớ muốn xem."

Cậu cười thầm. Cậu đã diễn tập câu này một mình ở bể bơi, và cậu thấy mừng là sự luyện tập đã nén xuống cảm giác ngại ngùng của cậu, giúp cậu nghe có vẻ bình tĩnh và bình thường lại như trước.

Sherlock Holmes có bao giờ gặp phải vấn đề này không?

Haibara tỏ vẻ suy nghĩ một lúc, rồi mỉm cười và nhún vai. "Ổn thôi." cô nói. " Nhưng tớ sẽ tốn nhiều thời gian hơn cậu, nên khi nào xong thì chờ tớ ở quán cà phê nhé. Tớ sẽ ra đó sớm thôi."

Cậu không thích cái cách cô nói điều đó, nhưng lại thấy mừng là cô đã thực sự đồng ý, một nụ cười nở ra trên mặt. "Được thôi." cậu cười, bước về phía phòng thay đồ nam. "Hẹn gặp lại."

"Ok." cô nói và bỏ đi.

* * *

"Này Edogawa."

Conan nhướn mày, quay lại, và cười toe khi thấy đám bạn trong đội bóng lại gần, nụ cười trên mặt. "Này." cậu nói. Cậu vừa tắm xong, và đang ngồi trong quán cà phê chờ cô. Những người còn lại lập tức ngồi xuống cái bàn còn trống.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Hikaru hỏi. "Sao cậu ngồi một mình?"

"Tớ đang đợi một người." cậu nói.

Đám bạn cười với nhau.

"Sao?" cậu lo ngại hỏi.

"Cậu và Haibara." Yoro nói, chồm vào, miệng cười rộng tới tận mang tai. "Thế nào rồi? Hai cậu đã hẹn hò được cả năm rồi."

"Mới vài ngày thôi mà." Conan nói, đảo mắt.

"Thế đã là thiên đường rồi!" Joiro nói, suýt ngã khỏi ghế vì phấn khích. "Cô ấy là cô gái nổi nhất trường và cậu cũng là một chàng trai nổi nữa! Cứ như - Brad Pitt và Jennifer Aniston vậy!"

"Ai cơ?" Conan hỏi.

"Không ai cả." Joiro nói, ho húng hoắng. Rồi cậu ta nhảy về chủ đề chính. "Nhưng kệ nó đi. Cậu với cô ấy thế nào rồi? Hai cậu hôn nhau chưa?"

"Chưa." Conan nói không thành thực lắm.

Những người còn lại nhìn nhau.

"Nói dối." Yoro nói.

"Chắc chắn rồi. Cậu nghĩ cậu đang lừa ai chứ?" Hikaru nói.

"Thôi nào," Joiro rên. "Tiết lộ đi."

"Không." Conan nói thẳng. "Đó là việc của bọn tớ."

Bọn họ há hốc miệng.

"Cậu ấy nói như thể cưới rồi ý."

"Đúng đó."

"Conan và Haibara ngồi trên-"

"Ôi im đi." Conan đỏ bừng mặt. "Biến hết khỏi đây."

"Cho bọn tớ biết hết nhé." Joiro nói, nháy mắt. "Hẹn gặp lại ở buổi tập."

"Bảo vợ cậu đem đồ ăn vặt cho bọn tớ nhé." họ trêu, rồi chạy biến.

Conan nhăn mặt. Trẻ con thời nay lớn nhanh đến mức đáng sợ. Cậu thở dài và uống cốc nước của mình.

* * *

Haibara thừa nhận cô đã tốn hơi nhiều thời gian tắm gội. Cô cũng thừa nhận cô đã làm điều này chỉ để thấy bộ mặt của Conan khi cô xuất hiện trễ một hai giờ. Cô tự mỉm cười khi cô (cuối cùng cũng) tắt vòi nước đi. Cô quấn khăn quanh người và mở cửa phòng tắm.

Không có ai.

Xem ra cô đã ở trong đó quá lâu.

Cô mở tủ lấy túi quần áo cô đã đem theo, mở nó ra và sẵn sàng-

Cô nhìn vào trong.

Quần áo to quá cỡ với vết bùn dây trên nó.

"Cô ĐÙA tôi hả." cô lầm bầm.

* * *

Original story: Ai Edogawa

Credit: jack-adam

Thanks for reading!


	2. Hours To Seconds

Ôi tuyệt.

Cô để lơi lỏng cảnh giác một giây và đây là chuyện xảy ra. Cô thả chiếc cặp xuống sàn và xoa cằm ngẫm nghĩ. Được rồi. Cô đã bị lừa. Giờ thì sao? Phòng tắm vốn sạch bóng người nên cô không thể nhờ người khác giúp. Cô không thể đi ra với một cái khăn tắm quấn quanh hông, vì đó là ngu ngốc thuần tuý và chỉ tổ tự đào mộ chôn mình. Cô nhìn lên trần nhà và thở dài. Có lẽ sẽ thông minh hơn nếu cô đã ra đúng giờ hẹn với Kudo. Rồi cô nhíu mày.

Có một con thằn lằn trên tường. Cô nhướn mày nhìn nó khi nó trườn đến chiếc gương và đâm đầu và đó. "Thông minh đấy." cô lầm bầm. Cô thở dài và hướng sự chú ý trở về tình hình hiện tại. Giờ cô phải làm gì đây? Cô hít một hơi lấy dũng khí và đẩy cánh cửa mở ra.

Không có ai.

"Xin chào?" cô gọi, nhưng thứ duy nhất trả lời là sự im lặng và tiếng vọng của giọng chính mình. Cô bước một bước ra nhưng rồi rụt lại khi thấy không khí lạnh đón mình. Cô bước trở lại phòng tắm và đóng cửa vào. Ngốc thật. Cô hoàn toàn quên mất những chiếc quạt đặt trong khu vực thay đồ. Cô thở dài và ngồi bệt xuống sàn, đầu tựa vào tường.

Cô thực sự ước gì ai đó sẽ đến giúp. Cô cảm thấy rất không thoải mái và ướt sũng từ đầu đến chân. Và cô thấy lạnh. Giá như có một cái gì đó che-

Cô nhìn đống quần áo bẩn.

Không, còn lâu nhé. Cô nghĩ, rùng mình trước ý tưởng đó.

Cô trấn tĩnh lại và nhìn lên trần nhà lần nữa, nơi con thằn lằn đang bò xuống đáy gương đến khi khuất khỏi tầm nhìn.

Cô phải đợi bao lâu nữa thì Kudo mới nhận ra là có chuyện gì đó không ổn, và dám bước vào phòng tắm nữ chứ? Rất lâu. Cô nhìn lên trần nhà. Xem ra cô phải đếm số gạch lát trần cho đến khi đó rồi.

"Một-," cô lẩm bẩm. "Hai-,"

* * *

Conan gõ ngón tay lên mặt bàn, khó chịu nhìn đồng hồ. Bắt cậu đợi lâu thế này thì đúng là kiểu của Haibara rồi. Nhưng đây đã là gần 2 tiếng tròn kể từ khi cậu đợi cô, và cậu vẫn chưa thấy bóng dáng cô đâu cả. Liệu có thể có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô không? Cậu lo lắng đứng dậy trước khi xem xét tình hình một lúc. Rồi cậu lại ngồi xuống. Không, cậu ngốc thật. Không ai khác ngoài Ayumi có thù oán với Haibara, và cô ấy hiện đang nằm trong sự chăm sóc của mẹ cô ấy.

Có lẽ Haibara chỉ đang thử cậu xem mất bao lâu thì cậu sẽ đứng dậy đi xem có chuyện gì xảy ra. Có khi cô ấy đã tắm xong sớm hơn mọi khi để cải trang hay gì đó tương tự, và hiện đang theo dõi cậu. Cậu nhìn quanh quán cà phê xem có ai tò mò không.

Có một ông cụ già trong góc hoặc đang ngủ hoặc ai đó sẽ phải gọi xe cấp cứu, hai cô gái ở một góc khác vừa đọc truyện tranh vừa cười khúc khích, một chàng trai vừa học vừa ăn, một cặp mẹ con và ba người hầu bàn xì xào với nhau chuyện gì đó.

Cậu cười khẩy và nhấp một ngụm. Cậu sẽ đợi.

Cậu sẽ đợi.

* * *

"304-," Haibara lầm bầm với giọng đều đều. "305- 30-," cô khựng lại giữa câu, thở dài. Thật ngớ ngẩn. Lại còn chán nữa. Cô thực sự muốn đi chơi với Kudo, muốn biết cậu muốn xem loại phim gì. Một bộ phim trinh thám, không nghi ngờ gì hết. Cô nhìn tay mình. "Ôi, nó nhăn hết rồi." cô lầm bầm giận dữ, cọ chúng vào chiếc khăn tắm.

"Khỉ thật." cô thở dài, ép mái tóc ướt xuống. "Giá như mà-"

Cái gì vậy? Cô thề cô nghe thấy tiếng cửa khẽ mở ra. Cô nhướn mày và đứng dậy. Thứ duy nhất đứng giữa cô và bên ngoài là một cánh cửa khép hờ, tay cô đặt lên tay nắm, cố gắng nhìn ra ngoài. Tiếng bước chân bên ngoài gấp hơn khi thứ gì đó được quăng vào bên trong. Cô bắt được nó giữa không trung, và nghe thấy người bên ngoài chạy đi nhanh nhất có thể. Báo động, cô giật tung cánh cửa ra.

"Đợi đã!" cô hét lên khi cánh cửa đóng sầm lại.

Cô nhìn trừng trừng vào cánh cửa một lúc trước khi chậm rãi và dè chừng mở chiếc cặp ra.

Cô nhìn vào bên trong.

Quần áo của cô.

Cô nhướn mày.

Hmm.

Lạ thật.

* * *

Conan lườm chiếc đồng hồ. Đủ rồi. Đã ba giờ trôi qua và cậu rất tức giận, mệt mỏi, buồn ngủ, bực bội, khó chịu, tuyệt vọng, lo lắng, buồn bã, tổn thương, tội lỗi, lạnh, ướt, ủ rũ và nói chung là tức muốn nổ tung (một vài từ thực ra có cùng ý nghĩa). Cậu đứng dậy, mạnh bạo xô chiếc ghế và tiến ra cửa. Đã ba giờ trôi qua rồi, và hiện tại cậu không thèm quan tâm liệu cô có đến không nữa.

Cậu vừa ra đến cửa thì một hầu bàn tiến lại.

"Er- thưa cậu?" anh ta rụt rè nói.

"Vâng?" cậu nóng nảy trả lời.

"Liệu cậu có thể- ở lại đây thêm 10 phút nữa không ạ? Hầu bàn chúng tôi cá với nhau xem cậu sẽ chờ bao lâu. Tôi- đã cá là cậu sẽ ngồi tới 5 giờ."

Cơn tức giận và bối rối trào lên trong cậu khi cậu gạt người hầu bàn ra. Cậu bật tung cánh cửa và lao xuống thang. Người hầu bàn huýt sáo, nhìn đồng hồ và thất vọng nhíu mày. "Ây dà," anh ta lầm bầm. "Có vẻ cậu ta thực sự đã đợi cô ấy rất lâu."

* * *

Haibara gần như đang chạy khi cô đẩy cánh cửa quán cà phê mở ra. Cô mong cô đã không để cậu đợi quá lâu. Cô biết cậu rất kiên nhẫn đối với một người nóng nảy như vậy, nhưng cô không thể mạo hiểm. Cô nhìn vào trong, cắn môi. Cậu không ở đây. Cô bước vào, nhìn chiếc đồng hồ trên tường.

Đã 4 giờ 53.

"Chết tiệt." cô lầm bầm.

"Cậu ấy vừa rời đi một phút trước." ai đó nói sau lưng cô và cô quay lại. Một người phục vụ nhìn lại cô, thực đơn cầm tay.

Cô thu nắm đấm. "Cậu ấy đâu rồi?" cô hỏi.

"Tôi không biết nữa" anh ta tinh tế nói. "Cậu ấy có vẻ rất tức giận khi cậu rời đi, thưa cô. Cô có thể cố bắt kịp, tôi nghĩ cô sẽ làm được."

Cô gật đầu và chạy thẳng ra.

Người hầu bàn dõi theo cô rời đi, một nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc trên khuôn mặt.

"Chúc may mắn." anh ta thì thầm.

* * *

Conan đá một hòn đá trên đường đi của mình. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng Haibara có thể độc ác và xấu tính đến thế này với cậu. Cậu đã nửa dự tính rằng cô sẽ ở ngay bên ngoài đợi cậu, một nụ cười khẩy trên mặt, mặc một bộ y phục làm cô trông đẹp hơn bao giờ hết, và mọi sự giận dữ của cậu sẽ xẹp xuống. Nhưng cô không làm vậy, và kể cả bây giờ khi ngôi trường sắp khuất khỏi tầm nhìn cô vẫn không ở đây, không một dấu tích. Còn lâu mới có chuyện cô gặp rắc rối. Cái ý nghĩ đó còn không hề thoáng qua đầu cậu. Nó là chuyện không thể, và vào thời điểm đó cậu không nghĩ cậu sẽ còn quan tâm dù cô có thật sự có vấn đề đi nữa.

"Kudo!"

Cậu mặc kệ giọng nói quen thuộc đó. Ồ, vậy là cô đã đến khi trò đùa đã kết thúc. Cô sẽ cười vào bộ mặt tức giận của cậu, và cậu biết cậu sẽ không đời nào giữ nổi cơn giận với cô. Cậu quá dễ quên giận quanh cô đến mức đáng sợ. Có lẽ có gì đó trong APTX làm cậu trở nên như vậy. Cậu đoán cậu sẽ phải hỏi cô trong tương lai lần tới cậu nhìn mặt cô.

"Kudo!"

Im đi Haibara, cậu tức tối nghĩ trong đầu. Cậu chỉ muốn giữ cơn giận với cô một lần. Điều đó sẽ dừng việc châm chọc và xúc phạm của cô lại ít lâu. Đúng, đó chính xác là điều cậu sẽ làm.

"SHINICHI!"

Cô vừa gọi cậu là gì cơ?

Cậu dừng bước, quay lại, mặt đối mặt với cô. Cô trông tuyệt đẹp như mọi khi; mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng trên trán, người vẫn mặc đồng phục. Nhưng điều lạ nhất là có nước mắt chảy dài trên khuôn mặt cô. Cô đang khóc.

"Haibara." cậu nhẹ nhàng thì thầm, cơn sốc trào lên.

"Tớ xin lỗi," cô nói lên, cắn môi. "Tớ bị kẹt- tớ chỉ-"

Cậu nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, và đang chuẩn bị ôm lấy cô thì cậu nhận ra có gì đó khác thường. Cậu quan sát cô một thoáng rồi mỉm cười tự mãn. Cô trông ngạc nhiên.

"Đóng đạt lắm, Haibara." cậu nói. Mắt cô mở lớn trước khi cô mỉm cười điệu đà, lấy tay gạt những giọt nước mắt giả trên mặt.

"Cảm ơn." cô nói, mỉm cười rạng rỡ. "Nhưng tớ bị giữ chân thật đấy. Toàn bộ lời xin lỗi là thật, nhưng tớ nghĩ cậu sẽ mềm lòng và tha thứ cho tớ nhanh hơn nếu tớ khóc và trút nỗi lòng của mình ra."

"Và nó có tác dụng chứ?" cậu hỏi, giọng đầy mỉa mai.

Cô rụt lại và thở dài.

"Ayumi lấy mất quần áo tớ." cô khẽ nói và cậu thấy sự tức giận của mình tan biến đi lần nữa. Cậu mất cả một phút để nhận ra ý cô là gì, miệng cậu mở ra rồi lại đóng vào một cách ngu ngốc (eh phải thú nhận thôi). Và cô cứ đứng đó, quan sát những phản ứng đa dạng thoáng qua trên khuôn mặt điển trai của cậu.

"Oh." cậu ngớ ngẩn nói.

"Phải đó." cô nói. "Và- tớ xin lỗi."

Cô cắn môi, nhìn cậu tội nghiệp.

Cậu lườm cô một lúc rồi thở dài, gãi đầu. "Cậu PHẢI nói cho tớ biết bí quyết làm người khác tha thứ dễ dàng như vậy của cậu."

Cô cười nhếch mép và vỗ vai cậu. "Đó là năng khiếu." cô nói. "Còn giờ, cái bộ phim đó thì sao?" Mắt cậu mở lớn và cô nhướn mày.

"Cậu muốn đi thật sao?" cậu hỏi.

"Không." cô khéo léo nói. "Tớ chỉ nghĩ là vì tớ đã để cậu đợi quá lâu trong một quán cà phê một cách vô dụng, tớ nợ cậu điều gì đó."

Cậu đảo mắt.

* * *

Ayumi mỉm cười khi cô bước vào phòng mình, mở cánh tủ khoá chứa quần áo Haibara. Cô đã giữ nó ở một nơi chỉ cô mới có thể mở ra, và không nói cho ai biết mã mở tủ là gì. Cô mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng và mỉa mai, gạt mở cánh cửa. Mắt cô mở lớn. Cái tủ rỗng. Cô chớp mắt. Tay cô với vào trong một cách thừa thãi, như thể cô đoán rằng chúng đã trở nên vô hình qua nhiều giờ đồng hồ. Nhưng không có gì ở đó, ít nhất là theo mắt thường.

Cô quay ra đằng sau, như thể mong đợi ai đó bước vào. Cô ngồi xuống giường, ngẫm nghĩ. Sumiko không thể làm vậy, vì cô ở với cô ấy suốt quãng thời gian đó. Cũng không thể là Genta, vì cậu ta đang ăn - hay cô nên nói là làm một con lợn - ở quán kem. Người duy nhất còn lại là Mitsuhiko. Cô cắn môi, cánh mũi phập phồng.

Xem ra cậu ta đúng là kẻ phản bội. Nhưng cô có thể lợi dụng điều này để tạo lợi thế cho chính mình. Cô ló ra nhìn ba người bạn đang thư giãn trong phòng khách của mình. Mẹ cô đã kiểm tra bệnh tình lũ trẻ và tuyên bố chúng đã khỏe lại, và làm rõ những điều chúng được làm. Cô tìm thấy Mitsuhiko nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Cô nhướn mày và bước ra, và cả ba tự động quay lại nhìn cô. Cô lấy quyển sách ra, mặc kệ họ, và họ cũng quay trở lại với việc đang dang dở. Không có gì cả. Cô đã thực hiện 5 bước rồi, giờ cô chỉ cần thực hiện nốt 5 bước còn lại thôi. Cô có thể làm gì đây? Bỗng một ý tưởng chập chờn trong tâm trí cô. Mitsuhiko nhìn cô.

Có gì đó rất lạ với nụ cười của cô.

"Mitsuhiko?" cô hỏi, giọng ngọt ngào đáng sợ.

"Ừ?" cậu sợ sệt đáp.

"Tớ có một thỉnh cầu." cô nói, nụ cười kì lạ đó nở rộng.

* * *

"Cậu muốn CÁI GÌ cơ?"

Haibara cười điệu và bước tới trước, xòe một tấm ảnh ra. "Không có gì nhiều đâu." cô nói đơn giản, nhìn chiếc váy trong ảnh một cách trìu mến. "Tớ nghĩ nó sẽ rất hợp với tớ, cậu có nghĩ vậy không?"

"Điều đó không quan trọng." Conan nói qua hàm răng nghiến chặt. "Giá cả gần như không tưởng. Cậu còn không thể nhìn vào nó, vì mắt cậu sẽ bị tật với cả dãy số 0 chết người trong đó."

Cô mỉm cười tự mãn.

Cô chìa ra chiếc điện thoại di động từ trong túi, và ấn vào một phím quen thuộc. Giọng nói hơi rè, nhưng nghe rõ là ai đang nói và nói về cái gì.

"Tốt thôi," giọng cô vang lên từ trong loa. "Nhưng chỉ khi cậu làm vài việc cho tớ."

"Việc gì?" câu trả lời tuyệt vọng của cậu vang lên.

"Một," cô nói, giọng sắc lạnh. "Cậu nợ tớ một chiếc váy."

"Được."

"Một chiếc thật đẹp."

"Ừ."

"Một chiếc thật đắt."

"RỒI."

Cô tắt nó đi và đút lại vào túi. "Còn câu hỏi nào không?" cô hỏi, tận hưởng vẻ mặt sốc của Conan. "Tớ đã nghi là chuyện này có thể xảy ra, nên tớ đã ghi âm lại vào máy tính, rồi dùng Bluetooth để lưu nó vào điện thoại cầm tay. Thật kì diệu, công nghệ ý." Miệng Conan mở ra rồi lại đóng vào một cách không cần thiết một lúc trước khi cậu xụ mặt xuống và lườm cô.

"Tốt thôi." cậu nói. "Nhưng chỉ khi mọi chuyện đã kết thúc. Tớ cũng cần thời gian tích cóp, cậu biết đó."

"Đồng ý." cô nói, quay gót đi.

"Cậu đi đâu đấy?" cậu hỏi.

Cô nhướn mày, trông hơi không thoải mái. "Tớ cứ nghĩ cậu đã nói rằng chúng ta sẽ đi xem phim." cô nói.

Mắt cậu mở lớn.

"Cậu muốn xem nó thật sao?" cậu hỏi.

"Không." cô nói thẳng thừng. "Khi thấy tớ bắt cậu đợi lâu thế tớ thấy hơi tội lỗi, và tớ không muốn cậu giận dỗi cả ngày chỉ vì tớ không làm trọn một công việc nhỏ nhặt như thế."

Cậu bĩu môi.

Rồi cậu mỉm cười.

"Được thôi." cậu vui tươi nói, rồi nhìn xuống bộ đồng phục cô đang mặc với vẻ thất vọng.

"Gì thế?" cô hỏi.

"Không có gì." cậu đỏ mặt, bước lên trước một bước.

Cô mỉm cười điệu đà. "Cậu mong tớ mặc một cái gì đó quyến rũ hơn đúng không?" Cô hỏi, và cậu khựng lại. Cậu quay lại, mặt đỏ lừ.

"Vớ vẩn." Cậu tức giận nói. "Đi nào, bộ phim chiếu lúc 6 giờ."

Cô nhướn mày khi cô phải cố gắng theo kịp bước chân vội vàng của cậu. "Nhan đề bộ phim là gì vậy?"

Cậu cười toe. "Rồi cậu sẽ biết." Cậu nói.

* * *

"Ôi cậu đang ĐÙA với tôi đấy à."

Conan mỉm cười với cô, tay khoanh lại, đứng dưới một tấm áp phích to đùng. Nó có màu đen và trắng, hình một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi với ria mép nhỏ trên mặt, đội mũ top, tay cầm một chiếc gậy chống.

"Đây chẳng phải là Hitler sao?" Cô hỏi giọng nhạt nhẽo, môi mím lại. Cô đã nửa dự kiến cậu sẽ bắt cô xem một loại phim trinh thám nào đó. Không phải cô phiền đâu, nhưng xem một dạng Hitler biến chất nào đó còn ngu ngốc hơn.

"Hitler?" Cậu hỏi, bối rối. Rồi cậu khựng lại. "Haibara…" cậu nói, nhìn cô dè chừng. "Đó là Charlie Chaplin."

"Charlie gì cơ?"

"Chaplin."

Cô cắn môi suy tư. Cô nhớ Gin có nói về cái gì đó như thế này, nhưng cô đã từ chối xem với anh ta. Mắt cậu mở lớn, tay cậu rời khỏi vị trí khoanh trên ngực. "Đừng bảo tớ cậu chưa bao giờ xem Charlie Chaplin cả." Cậu nghi hoặc nói, bước về phía cô một bước.

"Chưa." cô nói thẳng thừng. "Thực tình là chưa. Cậu xem từ hồi nào rồi?"

"Tớ đã thích nó một thời gian dài rồi cơ." cậu nói, miệng cười tươi. "Nhưng tớ dừng từ khi tớ bị teo nhỏ, vì tớ không kiếm lại được cuộn băng nữa. Rồi tớ thấy một quảng cáo về việc nó sẽ được chiếu ở đây hôm nay, nên tớ muốn cậu theo cùng!"

Cô xoa cằm, nhìn một lần nữa tấm ảnh đen trắng trước mặt. Nó trông ít đe dọa hơn hẳn vừa rồi. Cô thở dài và quay sang Conan, người đang hồi hộp theo dõi cô.

"Thể loại là gì?" cô hỏi.

"Hài hước." cậu nói, nhẹ nhõm rằng ít nhất cô đang suy xét nó.

Cô nhìn cậu một lúc. Cậu trông đầy hy vọng và phấn khởi hơn trước, và cô phải công nhận rằng cô đang mong được thấy khuôn mặt đó trở nên ủ rũ. Nhưng cái quái gì chứ, cô đã tra tấn cậu đủ cho một ngày rồi, cứ để cậu tận hưởng niềm vui của mình đi.

"Được thôi." cô nói đơn giản.

Cậu cười toe.

"Thật à?" cậu hỏi.

"Không." cô nói. "Tớ đùa đấy."

Phớt lờ điều đó, cậu quay ra mua vé. Cô khẽ mỉm cười, bước lùi lại và dựa vào chiếc cột sau lưng. Quả là một ngày nắng ấm. Gần như khiến cô mong đợi bộ phim mà họ sắp xem bên trong phòng chiếu mát lạnh, ăn bỏng ngô và uống nước lạnh.

Ayumi theo dõi cô, nhíu mày. Cô biết là cô đã nhờ Mitsuhiko thực hiện bước thứ sáu. Nhưng không thể cứ ngồi yên ở nhà, cô đã chạy ra tìm họ, và nhờ may mắn mà cô phát hiện Haibara đứng dựa vào chiếc cột bên ngoài một rạp chiếu phim. May cho cô. Cô nhìn rạp chiếu. Nó có vẻ khá xập xệ. Chắc hẳn sắp bị-

Cô dừng lại.

Một điều gì đó hiện lên trong đầu.

Cô mỉm cười.

* * *

"HẮT XÌ!"

Cô quầy vé nhìn Conan.

"Cảm cúm à?" cô hỏi.

"Không." cậu nói, quẹt mũi.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Kiss

"Không có tiếng động gì cả." Haibara nhận xét, tay khoanh lại.

"Lần trước nó cũng thế." Conan nói, mỉm cười. "Hồi đó trong phim không có âm thanh. Charlie Chaplin là một bước đột phá và vẫn là một trong những chương trình nổi tiếng nhất sau khi âm thanh đã đi vào phim ảnh. Có mười bộ phim mới ra rạp cùng lúc với lần chiếu thứ sáu của bộ phim mới nhất của Charlie Chaplin, và ông ấy vẫn đè bẹp hết chúng, dù bộ phim không có tiếng cũng chả có màu. Chà, tớ nhớ là-"

"Không phải cái đó." cô bực bội cắt ngang, nhìn xung quanh rạp chiếu. "Ở đây không có ai cả." Conan nhướn mày và nhìn một vòng. Quả đúng là không có ai. Hồi trước khi cậu và đội thám tử nhí đến một rạp vắng vẻ, vẫn có ít nhất hai hay ba người. Nhưng không có ai ở đây cả. Không một bóng người.

"Chắc rạp không nổi tiếng lắm." cậu tẽn tò nói, ngồi xuống lập tức.

"Cậu nghĩ vậy sao?" cô mỉa mai thêm vào, ngồi xuống ngay cạnh cậu. "Bộ phim đứng đầu chỗ này là Charlie Chaplin. Tớ cá là cả mấy con gián cũng bắt đầu rời khỏi đây rồi."

"Charlie Chaplin," Conan nóng nảy mở lời. "Là một trong-"

"Những bộ phim hay nhất vũ trụ." cô kết thúc với giọng nhạt nhẽo. "Tớ nghe thấy rồi, và tớ hiểu mà."

Cậu không nói gì.

"Này nhìn kìa, bắt đầu rồi đấy." cậu vui vẻ nói.

Cô không nói gì.

Bộ phim sớm bắt đầu, và Haibara, một lần này thôi, dừng lầm bầm những nhận xét châm chọc qua khóe miệng và thực sự ngồi xuống tận hưởng bộ phim. Đó là một chương trình hay, Haibara buộc phải thừa nhận, và thấy mình phải giấu một nụ cười khỏi Conan nhiều hơn một lần để không cho cậu ta thấy tự mãn. Nhưng Conan thấy nó. Cậu còn thấy cô khịt mũi với cốc Cola trên tay trước một trò đùa mà Charlie thực hiện. Cậu mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng.

Đây là một trong những dịp ít ỏi mà cô cười thành tiếng. Hay thậm chí là nở một nụ cười thành thật, một lần này thôi. Nếu là Ran ngồi bên cạnh cậu bây giờ, cô ấy sẽ ôm ngực mà cười. Nhưng đó là Ran, cô gái ít khi có một cái nhíu mày trên mặt. Cô gái có một tuổi thơ bình thường. Tâm trí cậu trở lại với bộ phim, mỉm cười trước cảnh tượng.

Cậu nhớ lại lúc lôi kéo mẹ đến rạp, chỉ để nhìn thoáng qua cha đẻ của mọi hài kịch. Haibara nhìn Conan cười qua khóe mắt. Cô mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng. Gã ngốc. Cười thoải mái như vậy trước một cách chơi chữ nhỏ thật đúng tính cách của cậu. Cô mở miệng để nói với cậu điều đó, nhưng khi cậu cười lần nữa, cô dừng lại. Cô chớp mắt. Cô mỉm cười và quay lại với bộ phim, bỏ một miếng bỏng ngô vào miệng.

Có lẽ cô sẽ để cậu yên lần này.

Chỉ một lần này thôi.

* * *

Ayumi khẽ khàng mở cửa, quan sát khu vực xung quanh. Có hai cái đầu nhô lên ở dãy thứ ba từ dưới lên, và cô mở cờ trong bụng. "Bingo." cô thì thầm. Cô nhón chân lại gần, mắt láo liên để chắc rằng không có ai đang theo dõi. Cũng đúng lúc đấy cô nhận ra rằng toàn bộ phòng chiếu trống trơn. Hay nhỉ. Xem ra cả Chúa cũng ở bên cô. Quả bóng bay trong tay cô được bơm đầy một chất kì lạ mà cô đã tốn cả trăm trên eBay để có được, một chất mà cô chắc rằng Haibara sẽ phải dành cả tiếng đồng hồ gỡ ra. May cho cô.

Trước khi cô nhận ra, cô đã ở ngay sau họ, thụp xuống phòng trường hợp một trong hai người thấy. Cô đã nửa mong rằng Haibara sẽ ăn mặc đẹp, thì tác động sẽ tồi tệ hơn khi cô ấy bị bao phủ trong chất bẩn. Thôi vậy. Cô sẽ thấy thỏa mãn với một trong hai người, cô đoán vậy. Cô chầm chậm đứng lên, sẵn sàng chạy ngay khi quả bóng được ném ra. Cô nhìn xuống người từng là bạn tốt nhất của cô và 'bạn trai' của cô.

Cô cắn môi.

Rồi mắt cô bật mở và cô thả nó xuống đầu Haibara, rồi chuồn ra cửa im lặng nhất có thể. Một tiếng nước bắn tung tóe vang lên trong phòng chiếu trống trải, và cô mỉm cười chiến thắng khi cô ra khỏi phòng, cánh cửa khẽ khàng đóng sau lưng.

"Cái quái gì vậy?" cô nghe thấy Conan thét lên.

Haibara mất một giây để nhận ra mình bị bao phủ trong một chất gì đó dinh dính, xác bóng bay trên đùi. Mắt Conan mở to và cậu với tay, quẹt một chút chất lỏng khỏi đùi cô, điều tra nó. "Tớ chưa biết nó là gì," cậu nói mày nhíu lại. " Nhưng chắc chắn là nó rất khó rửa trôi."

"Quan sát tuyệt lắm." Haibara nạt, quệt chất nhầy khỏi mắt. Conan lườm cánh cửa. Cậu nhíu mày. Cậu thề cậu đã nghe thấy tiếng bước chân trước đó, nhưng không bận tâm lắm.

"Thôi nào." cậu nói, phớt lờ những lời nhận xét cô lại đang lầm bầm. "Chúng ta nên đưa cậu về nhà để tắm rửa sạch sẽ."

Cô không nói gì hết.

"Được thôi." cô khẽ thì thầm, và Conan nắm lấy vai cô, dắt cô ra khỏi phòng chiếu tối tăm, Cô cảm nhận bàn tay cậu nắm chặt.

Cô đỏ mặt.

* * *

"Ah?"

Conan gật đầu với tiến sĩ khi ông quay lại khi nghe thấy tiếng Haibara bực bội thả chiếc cặp xuống sàn, tiến thẳng đến nhà tắm. "Cháu đi tắm đây," cô thẳng tưng nói. "Nếu mọi người thấy ổn với điều đó."

Không chờ đợi câu trả lời, cô vào nhà tắm và đóng sầm cửa lại. Bác tiến sĩ để lọt một tiếng huýt sáo dài và khẽ khi nghe tiếng nước xối xả vọng ra. "Cứ kể cháu nghe xem." cậu mệt mỏi nói. "Cháu chưa từng thấy cô ấy cay cú như vậy. Có vẻ cô ấy thực sự rất quan tâm đến quần áo của mình, dù chỉ là đồng phục."

"Phải." bác tiến sĩ nói.

Im lặng.

"Vậy, " Conan mở lời không thoải mái.

"Ừ." bác tiến sĩ nói.

Lại im lặng.

"Dạo này bác có đọc quyển sách nào hay không?" Conan hỏi và bác tiến sĩ đảo mắt.

Im lặng một lần nữa.

"Rèm tắm chết tiệt!" họ nghe con người bình thường rất bình tĩnh Haibara hét lên.

Họ nhìn nhau.

"Bác có muốn xem một bộ phim Charlie Chaplin không?" Conan hỏi.

"Bác sẽ đi lấy áo khoác." bác tiến sĩ trả lời, đứng dậy.

* * *

Ayumi cười tươi khi bước vào phòng, và ba người bạn của cô nhìn cô, vẻ báo động. Ayumi mặc kệ biểu hiện của họ, và lấy ra quyển sổ tay quen thuộc. Bước sáu đã hoàn thành, và chỉ cần bốn bước nữa sẽ thành công. Cô đã lên kế hoạch cho bước tiếp theo, và với Mitsuhiko đã bị buộc phải nhận lời thực hiện, cô đã sẵn sàng. Cô cười nhếch mép. Đi học ngày mai sẽ thú vị đây. Cô nhìn Mitsuhiko người lại đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Đã đến lúc kết thúc vụ việc phản bội này vĩnh viễn.

"Sẵn sàng cho buổi biểu diễn ngày mai chưa?" cô cười.

Mitsuhiko nhìn cô.

"Ừ." cậu nói.

Cô mỉm cười rạng rỡ.

* * *

Haibara vẫn còn chửi rủa với chính mình sau ba giờ tắm rửa, chia ra làm ba đợt tách rời, và vẫn còn chửi rủa khi ngồi buồn trong phòng, nhìn ngắm đống quần áo bị hủy hoại. "Cô ta đã đi quá xa." Haibara gầm gừ, ném đống quần áo xuống đất. Một dòng chất nhầy chảy ra. Cô thu nắm đấm và lườm bức ảnh của cô với đội thám tử nhí.

Mong muốn duy nhất hiện giờ của Haibara là biến Ayumi thành cùng tuổi với cô, để cô không phải kiềm chế đòn tấn công của mình, khiến Ayumi phải trải qua cơn đau khổ tột cùng, tất cả đều dưới tay chính Haibara. Cô sẽ hủy diệt cô ta, phải rồi, cô sẽ hủy diệt cô ta.

"Haibara?" Conan yếu ớt nói, hiện ra qua khe hở nhỏ xíu ở cánh cửa.

"Gì?" cô trả lời cộc lốc, thách cậu nói tiếp.

"Tớ…" cậu dũng cảm tiếp lời, nhưng chỉ sau khi đã lùi lại vài bước. "Tớ… tớ đã nấu cho cậu một ít súp, tớ nghĩ có thể cậu cần nó."

Cô khựng lại, thái độ lạnh băng biến mất trong một thoáng. "Cảm ơn." cô nhẹ nhàng trả lời, gật đầu ra hiệu cho phép cậu vào. Một cách can đảm, cậu bước vào trong, và đưa cô bát súp gà bằng cả hai tay. Cô nhận lấy nó từ bàn tay run rẩy của cậu, và với lấy cái thìa trên khay.

Cậu sợ sệt nhìn xuống chân, quan sát cô khẽ mở nắp đậy và nhẹ nhàng đặt nó lên bàn. "Cậu có muốn tớ rời đi không?" cậu hỏi. "Vì tớ có thể…,"

"Không." cô trả lời, và cậu khựng lại. "Không, tớ không phiền đâu."

Cậu mỉm cười, và ngả người vào bức tường sau lưng. Cậu hiếm khi được vào phòng Haibara, và cậu nhìn xung quanh. Nó ít nữ tính hơn phòng Ran, điều này không nằm ngoài dự đoán của cậu, vì Haibara cũng chỉ nữ tính bằng một que xỉa răng. Nhưng có những lúc cậu thấy cô còn nữ tính hơn Ran. Cái cách cô cười, lượng thời gian cô dành ra trong phòng tắm, mùi hương của cô, cái…

Cậu tự đánh thức mình, và thấy Haibara nhìn cậu với chân mày nhướn lên.

"Sao vậy?" cô hỏi.

"Sao sao cơ?" cậu hỏi lại.

"Sao sao sao cơ?" cô lại hỏi.

"Sao sao sao sao cơ?" cậu hỏi lại.

"Sao sao sao sao sao cơ?" cô lại hỏi.

"S-"

"Thôi được rồi." cô nạt. "Đừng bắt đầu một chuỗi câu hỏi nối tiếp nữa."

Cậu mỉm cười.

"Vậy đó là một chiến thắng về tớ đúng không?" cậu hỏi đầy hi vọng.

"Sao cũng được." cô nói, đảo mắt.

Cô húp món súp của mình, mỉm cười với hương vị. Xem ra Kudo cũng không phải một đầu bếp tồi. Nó vừa ngon vừa ấm, nhưng không đâu bằng được tài nấu ăn của Ran hay chị cô. Cô xử lí nhanh gọn, rồi đặt nó lên bàn. Cậu đứng dậy và đỡ lấy từ cô, rồi bước ra khỏi phòng. Cô nhìn cậu đi, nhiều cảm xúc khó tả dâng lên trong tim. Tay Conan đặt lên tay nắm cửa.

"Kudo." cô nhẹ nhàng nói.

Cậu dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn.

"Ừ?" cậu hỏi.

Cô đỏ mặt, nhìn đi.

"Cảm ơn vì món súp." cô nói khẽ.

Mắt cậu mở to, rồi cậu mỉm cười.

"Không có gì." cậu nói, đóng cánh cửa lại sau lưng.

Im lặng.

Cô chớp mắt.

Lạ thật.

* * *

"Cậu ổn không?"

"Tớ ổn."

"Nghiêm túc chứ?"

"Nghiêm túc đấy."

Conan gật đầu, chấp nhận câu trả lời của cô trong khi hai người họ tiếp tục đi bộ đến trường, một cái bánh mỳ kẹp thịt trên tay Conan. Haibara có vẻ còn ảm đạm và trầm lặng hơn mọi ngày. Điều đó có khả thi hay không cậu cũng chả biết, nhưng cô rất yên lặng, yên lặng kinh khủng. Điều này khác hoàn toàn với những gì đang xảy ra trong tâm trí cô. Cô có một kế hoạch khủng khiếp để đáp trả Ayumi, nhưng cô không chắc liệu làm thế với một đứa trẻ mới 12 tuổi có phải không.

Ayumi không có vẻ giống tuổi của mình tí nào, điều đó là đúng, nhưng cũng đúng là cô ấy là bạn tốt nhất của Haibara bên cạnh Conan, và cô biết sâu bên trong kẻ giết người tí hon mưu mẹo đó chỉ là một cô bé có trái tim tan vỡ. Và Haibara biết điều đó khó che đậy bên trong đến thế nào. Sự tức giận của cô dành cho Ayumi đã mờ nhạt đi ngày hôm sau, và cô còn hơi có ý hủy bỏ chiến tranh.

Nhưng chính cái hình ảnh Ayumi chạy lại chỗ họ, nụ cười tươi tắn đó trên khuôn mặt, theo sát là Mitsuhiko, Sumiko và Genta nói cho cô biết mọi thứ. Cô cười khẩy trong bụng. Chiến tranh còn lâu mới kết thúc.

Ngược lại ý.

"Chào Conan! Ai!" cô vui vẻ nói.

"Chào." Conan vô cảm nói, bánh mỳ đút trong miệng.

"Cái gì đấy?" Genta hỏi, liếm môi.

"Một cái bánh mỳ." Haibara nói.

"Tớ cắn một miếng được không?" Genta hỏi.

"Cứ việc." Conan nói, quăng nó cho cậu ta.

Genta bắt lấy nó bằng cả hai tay, nhe răng cười toe toét. Ayumi nhíu mày.

"Genta," cô nói, lấy nó khỏi tay cậu. Haibara chớp mắt. "Cậu béo quá rồi đấy. Chẳng phải tớ đã bảo cậu đừng có ăn nhiều quá rồi còn gì?"

Cô ấy mỉm cười ngọt lịm và đưa nó cho Haibara. "Cậu ăn nốt nó đi, Haibara." Mắt Conan nhấp nháy. "Cậu QUÁ mảnh mai."

Haibara cầm lấy nó, gần như nhìn chằm chằm vào Ayumi.

"Cậu ăn gọn thật đấy, Conan." Ayumi nói, cười. "Cậu ăn vừa đúng một nửa cái bánh mỳ."

Cô ấy biết.

Cô ấy biết phần còn lại của cái bánh mỳ được nhét thuốc ngộ độc thực phẩm. Đúng là một con quỷ cái xảo quyệt. Conan cắn môi. Cậu đã tẩm vào mà còn không nói với Haibara, khao khát được trừng trị một người phe cô ta dù chỉ một chút, để cho cô ta biết cảm giác thế nào. Xem ra việc đó khó hơn cậu tưởng.

"Đi vào đi," Haibara nói, bánh mỳ trên tay. "Mình bị giáo viên mắng mất."

Ayumi nhếch mép cười và quay gót đi vào trường, theo sau là một Genta suýt khóc và Sumiko. Mitsuhiko khựng lại một chút nhưng không nói gì, biết rằng mình đang bị giám sát chặt chẽ bởi Ayumi.

Haibara nhìn miếng bánh mỳ trên tay.

"Hmph." Cô mỉm cười, quăng nó vào sọt rác.

* * *

Mitsuhiko liếc sang bên nhìn Haibara, người đang nói chuyện với Conan. Đỏ mặt, cậu nhìn đi. Cậu không thể tin được là mình đã đồng ý làm điều Ayumi sai. Nó thật sai trái, ngu ngốc, đáng xấu hổ- gần như điên rồ. Cậu chưa bao giờ mơ đến cái việc Ayumi bảo cậu làm, và ở một phần trong cậu, cậu thực ra khá trông đợi được làm việc đó.

Cậu đã yêu Haibara cả mấy năm trời rồi, và cậu thấy đau đến tận xương tủy khi biết rằng Conan đã cướp mất cô khỏi cậu dễ dàng đến thế. Cậu yêu cô. Cô ấy yêu một người khác. Cậu chỉ là một cậu bé, mọi người nói. Đó chỉ là tình yêu trẻ con, họ cũng nói. Vì lí do nào đó cậu không nghĩ vậy. Tình yêu trẻ con có không đổi sau bao nhiêu năm không? Cậu không nghĩ vậy. Đó là tình yêu thuần khiết.

Thuần khiết.

Cậu lườm Conan khi thấy Haibara cười khúc khích trước một thứ gì đó cậu ta nói. Cơn giận trào lên trong cậu. Mặc kệ tình bạn giữa cậu với Conan. Cậu vẫn luôn tôn trọng cậu ta, nhưng giờ đây nó đã đổ hết xuống sông xuống biển. Tình bạn đã kết thúc.

Cậu quay mặt đi.

Gomen.

Haibara-san.

* * *

Ngày hôm nay đã kết thúc.

Haibara rất bất ngờ.

Không có gì xảy ra với cô cả ngày. Cô còn đã gồng mình để chuẩn bị cho bất kì thứ gì xảy đến, nhưng mọi công sức của cô là thừa thãi. Không có gì đã xảy ra, không có gì đang xảy ra và có vẻ cũng không có gì SẼ xảy ra. Cô nhìn sang bên Conan, người đang bình thản đi giầy vào. Cô có một cảm giác xấu về toàn bộ chuyện này, nhưng cô không có gì để chứng minh hay nói, nên cô cứ để kệ nó đấy. Conan nhướn mày với cô.

"Sao?" cậu hỏi.

Cô quay mặt đi.

"Không có gì." Cô lầm bầm.

Mitsuhiko và Ayumi quan sát hai người họ. Mitsuhiko cắn môi. "Được rồi," Ayumi nói, mỉm cười rạng rỡ. "Việc này sẽ là quá đủ để phá vỡ mối quan hệ giữa họ. Hay thậm chí là biến đổi nó và đưa nó lên một nấc nữa."

"Ừ," Mitsuhiko lo lắng nói.

"Vào đi," Ayumi nói, đẩy cậu về phía trước.

"Nhưng-," cậu nói.

"Làm ơn?" Ayumi cầu xin.

Cậu đỏ mặt và nhìn đi.

"Được rồi," cậu nói.

Cậu nhìn Haibara.

Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu rồi bước tới.

"Có Mitsuhiko tới kìa." Haibara nói.

"Cậu ta trông có vẻ sợ sệt." Conan nói, mày nhướn lên.

"Có điều gì đó tồi tệ đã xảy ra." Cô nghiêm túc nói.

"Hỏi cậu ấy đi." Conan nói.

"Này Mitsuhiko," Haibara nói, mày nhíu lại. "Chuyện-,"

Nhưng cô bị ngắt lời khi tay cậu ôm lấy má cô, môi cậu ép mạnh vào môi cô.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Confession

Haibara đông cứng người.

Môi cậu ta khô và run rẩy, rõ ràng rằng cậu bị sai bảo hoặc thậm chí là ép phải làm điều này bởi Ayumi. Nhưng khi tay cậu lướt xuống thân thể mảnh mai của cô để đặt lên eo, cô bỗng cảm thấy không chắc chắn. Sau một khoảng kéo dài như thể mãi mãi nhưng thực ra chỉ là vài giây, cậu ta thu lại.

Tay Conan giơ lên rồi lại hạ xuống một cách ngu ngốc. Cậu không thể tin được điều cậu vừa thấy. Chỉ riêng cái ý nghĩ rằng Mitsuhiko tìm được sự dũng cảm để bước đến chỗ Haibara và hôn cô ấy suýt làm cậu cười bò ra đất. Nhưng cậu ta ở ngay đó, và tất cả những gì Conan có thể làm là há hốc miệng trước cảnh tượng.

Haibara liếm môi một cách thừa thãi, thứ bỗng trở nên khô một cách bất thường. Mitsuhiko mỉm cười trước vẻ mặt sốc của cô.

'Mình tiêu rồi.'

"Tớ yêu cậu, Haibara-san."

Conan mở miệng, nhưng rồi lại đóng. Cậu nửa muốn đứng dậy và bóp cổ Mitsuhiko, dần cậu ta cho đến khi đến cả mẹ cậu ta cũng không nhận ra, và hét vào mặt Ayumi vì đã bắt cậu ta làm điều này. Nhưng trong mắt cậu là sự trung thực, và Conan bị ép chỉ được đứng đó và há miệng. Mitsuhiko không phải một diễn viên tốt đến thế, và cậu có mối nghi của mình. Cậu ta yêu Haibara thật ư? Chẳng phải Ayumi chỉ bảo cậu ta đến đây làm cậu ghen thôi sao?

Nếu cậu ta đang diễn kịch, thì cậu ta đang làm rất tốt.

Haibara cắn môi, sự căng thẳng không cần thiết đang dâng lên trong bầu không khí này gần như ngạt thở. Mắt cô di chuyển từ khuôn mặt đầy hi vọng của Mitsuhiko đến khuôn mặt giận dữ và ghen tị thuần khiết của Conan. Ghen? Cậu ta ư? Không. Chắc không phải. Chắc cô đang tưởng tượng ra.

Nụ cười thường lệ nở ra trên khuôn mặt cô, nửa là niềm vui, nửa là sự tiếc nuối và thương hại. "Tớ xin lỗi, Mitsuhiko." cô nói.

"Nhưng tớ yêu Conan."

Mắt Ayumi mở to.

Cô- cô ta cái gì?

Mắt Mitsuhiko cũng vậy trước khi cậu nhìn đi, môi cắn lại.

"Thật ư?" cậu thì thầm. Không phải một câu hỏi, chỉ là một câu nói. Một suy nghĩ. Một sự thật.

Haibara bước đến bên Conan.

Cô mỉm cười.

Cậu chớp mắt, mặt đỏ lên trông thấy.

Mitsuhiko nhìn thấy điều này.

"Thật vậy." Cô nói.

* * *

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Sumiko và Genta đi bộ về nhà cùng nhau. Genta và Sumiko không nói gì nhiều, chỉ hoang mang liếc nhìn Ayumi và Mitsuhiko, hai người có vẻ đau khổ trong nhóm. Ayumi không thể tin được Conan lại tức giận như thế trước một hành động đơn giản như vậy từ Mitsuhiko, để lại một câu hỏi cháy bỏng trong lòng cô. 'Conan yêu Haibara thật ư?' cô tự hỏi mình. 'Cậu ấy yêu cô ta thật sao?'

Mitsuhiko cắn môi. Cậu đã bị từ chối. Sau tất cả những gì họ đã trải qua, sau ngần ấy năm tình bạn và mối tình bí mật của cậu dành cho cô, cậu cuối cùng cũng biết cô cảm thấy thế nào về mình. Nó làm cậu đau khổ sâu sắc, nhưng một thứ đã cứu sống cậu. Nụ hôn. Cậu liếm môi, nhớ lại hương vị nhẹ nhàng của môi cô, sự mềm mại của chúng khiến cậu chỉ nghĩ đến cũng rùng mình.

Genta nhíu mày nhìn cậu.

"Này, Mitsuhiko," cậu ta dè chừng nói.

"Ừ?"

Genta cắn một miếng bánh cà ri đang cầm. "Cậu có yêu Haibara không?"

Ba cái đầu quay về phía cậu.

Họ quay ra nhìn từ cậu ta sang Mitsuhiko, mặt cậu bỗng dưng đỏ au. "Ừ." Cậu khẽ nói. "Tớ có."

Im lặng.

"Oh." Genta nói, tiếp tục bước đi.

Những người còn lại bước tiếp, và Ayumi liếc sang nhìn Mitsuhiko.

Một nụ cười nho nhỏ nở ra trên môi cô.

* * *

Conan và Haibara đi bộ về nhà trong sự im lặng. Conan đi một vài bước sau cô, quan sát lưng cô nhấp nhô. Cậu ít khi nhìn lưng cô; cậu thường đi trước trong khi cô đi theo sau cùng, trong thế giới nhỏ của riêng cô ấy. Cậu nhíu mày. Miệng cậu mở ra rồi đóng lại, muốn giao tiếp với cô để đảm bảo mọi chuyện giữa họ đều ổn, hoặc chỉ nghe hoặc nói chuyện với cô một lần nữa một cách tuyệt vọng. Vấn đề là cậu không biết phải mở đầu hay kết thúc hay nói về cái gì, và cũng không thấy muốn nói lắm.

Cô dừng lại.

Cậu chớp mắt.

"Cậu đang lo nghĩ gì vậy, Kudo?" cô hỏi, tay đút túi. Cậu chớp mắt. Hai người họ đứng đó trong im lặng lần nữa, đôi mắt Conan dõi theo một chiếc xe vụt qua.

"Ý cậu là sao?" cậu hỏi.

"Cậu thường đi trước tớ, không phải sau." Cô chỉ ra.

Bingo. Một điểm cho cô nàng sắc bén.

Cậu mở miệng ra để nói, nhưng điều bất tự nhiên là không gì chui ra.

Cô nhướn mày.

"Cậu có muốn nói to hơn không?" cô hỏi.

Cậu quay đi, một vết đỏ mở mờ mờ hiện ra trên mặt. "Điều cậu nói với Mitsuhiko có phải chỉ là một màn kịch thôi không? Hay một cái gì đó hơn?"

Mắt Haibara mở to.

Conan quay lại nhìn cô.

Miệng cô khẽ mở, trước khi mỉm cười.

"Đừng tự tâng bốc mình, Kudo." cô nói, tiếp tục bước đi. Nhưng đột nhiên, cô không thấy chắc thế nào đó.

* * *

"Xong!" bác tiến sĩ vui vẻ nói, thả bịch một chồng giấy to đùng xuống bàn, làm chiếc máy tính dao động không đều. Haibara nhìn lên từ quyển tạp chí, còn Conan dừng đá quả bóng vào tường. Bác tiến sĩ bỗng nhận ra hành động mình vừa làm, và ngượng ngùng ngăn cái máy tính chao đảo lại.

"Xin lỗi." ông nói, đỏ mặt.

"Không sao ạ." Haibara bình tĩnh nói. "Bác làm được gì vậy?"

Ông cười toe, giơ đống giấy tờ khủng bố lên lần nữa. "Như các cháu đều biết, vài ngày nữa là đến Giáng sinh." Ông nói, chờ đợi một câu trả lời, hoặc một cái gật đầu, hoặc thậm chí là một nụ cười đáp trả. Hai người họ chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào ông, và mắt ông mở to.

"Các cháu không biết sao?" ông há miệng.

"Không, thực ra, cháu không biết." Haibara thẳng tưng nói.

Ông há miệng lần nữa.

"Ôi thôi đi," Conan cáu kỉnh nói. "Đây đâu phải một vở kịch phòng án."

Bác tiến sĩ phớt lờ cậu, và trìu mến mỉm cười với Haibara. "Cháu và Conan có rảnh vào Giáng sinh không?" ông hỏi. "Bác vừa đặt sáu vé cho công viên giải trí ngay ngoại đô. Cháu có thể mời Ran và bố mẹ con bé nếu cháu muốn, bác đặt thêm ba vé chỉ để cho họ thôi đấy." Ông thêm vào, nhìn Conan.

"Không được rồi." Conan nói, xoa cằm. "Ba người bọn họ đã được mời đi chơi thuyền với Sonoko. Hình như chuyến đi này cực kì khó kiếm. Bố mẹ cháu cũng được mời, và cả bạn trai Sonoko."

"Vậy thì," bác tiến sĩ nói, mân mê ba tấm vé thừa trong tay. "Cứ mời cậu nhóc Hattori và Kazuha đấy. Bác chắc rằng họ sẽ rất vui vẻ đi theo, và còn với tấm vé còn lại, cháu có thể..."

"Họ không đi được." Conan vô cảm nói. "Họ sẽ đi tham quan với bố Heiji. Cậu ta vừa nhắn tin cho cháu vài ngày trước."

"Er," bác tiến sĩ nói, xoa cằm. "Vậy thì..."

Hai người họ nhướn mày nhìn ông.

"Ôi không đời nào." Conan rên rỉ.

"Sao?" bác tiến sĩ phản đối. "Bác đã trả khá nhiều tiền cho mấy tấm vé này, và bác sẽ không bỏ phí chúng đâu."

"Nhưng mời ba đứa đấy đi thì ngu hết cỡ." Conan phản bác. "Như mời sói đi chơi với đàn gà vậy. Có cả tỉ thứ có thể xảy ra với Haibara ở lễ hội, và cháu sẽ không để việc đó xảy ra." Theo sau là sự im lặng, và mặt Conan đỏ ửng lên. "D- Dù sao thì," cậu lắp bắp. "Cháu chắc rằng Haibara cũng thấy thế là không hợp lý, phải không Haibara?" cậu hỏi, quay lại nhìn mặt cô.

Cô ra vẻ suy nghĩ một lúc, rồi nhếch mép.

"Tớ thấy không sao."

Hàm Conan rớt xuống, trong khi bác tiến sĩ reo lên đắc thắng.

Conan chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào cô cả một phút, thăm dò biểu cảm, khuôn mặt cô, và từng từ cô nói, rồi cuối cùng mới quyết định sẽ nói với cô điều gì, bao gồm sự thông minh và sắc sảo.

"Cái gì?" cậu nói, miệng há hốc nhìn cô.

"Tớ thấy không sao." Cô lặp lại, quay lại đọc tạp chí tiếp.

"Tuyệt vời, Ai-kun." Bác tiến sĩ hạnh phúc nói. "Bác sẽ đi..."

"Cậu nói cậu thấy không sao là sao?" Conan hét lên, cắt ngang bác tiến sĩ. "Một thằng nhóc mười hai tuổi vừa mới hôn cậu đấy!"

"Nó chỉ là tình yêu trẻ con thôi mà," cô nói đơn giản, lật sang trang. "Cậu ta sẽ quên thôi."

"Còn cậu thì sao?" cậu hỏi, ngạc nhiên trước sự thờ ơ của cô.

"Tớ cũng sẽ quên." Cô nói.

"Haibara-" cậu căng thẳng gầm gừ, và cô gập quyển sách lại.

"Bọn nó sẽ đi công viên." Cô nói giận dữ, khó chịu với nỗi lo thái quá của cậu. "Trẻ con không lên kế hoạch hủy hoại đời người khác trong công viên. Chúng vui chơi, chúng ăn uống, và chúng mệt mà ngủ thiếp đi. Chúng ta chẳng phải lo cái gì hết. Chúng chỉ là trẻ con thôi."

"Ồ vậy sao?" Conan mỉa mai nói. "Và Ayumi thì bình thường chắc?"

"Con bé rất thông minh và lanh lợi, đúng," Haibara nói. "Nhưng nó vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ."

"Vậy chắc mình nên mời chúng sang ngủ lại nhỉ!" Conan thét, tim đầy sự phẫn nộ không thể diễn giải. "Mọi đứa trẻ đều thích ngủ lại nhà nhau! Sáng hôm sau cậu sẽ thấy mình thức dậy trong tổ một con đại bàng trên núi!"

"Chắc nên thế thật," Haibara hét trả. "Dù sao thì, tất cả những gì tớ muốn là dành thời gian với những người bạn tớ THẬT SỰ có thể chơi cùng!"

"Cậu ĐÃ BAO GIỜ có bạn đâu!" Conan hét.

Haibara giật mình, nhưng lập tức lấy lại sự điềm tĩnh.

"Cậu biết vấn đề của cậu là gì không, Kudo?" cô thì thầm.

"Không, nhưng tớ chắc rằng cậu sẽ không ngần ngại nói cho tớ biết đâu nhỉ." cậu nói.

"Cậu chìm sâu trong cái công việc và đời sống thám tử của cậu đến nỗi cậu quên mất một điều. Con người có đầu óc, và con người có trái tim. Không phải ai cũng đi theo đúng cái hướng cậu dự đoán. Sao cậu biết được liệu Ayumi có khóc đến khi thiếp đi mỗi đêm vì cậu đá cô ấy không? Sao cậu biết được liệu Ayumi có thầm không muốn làm hại tớ? Biết đâu cô ấy muốn làm bạn với tớ trở lại, nhưng không bắt mình thừa nhận điều đó được? Cô ấy không nhất thiết phải tràn đầy sự căm hờn, Kudo! Sao cậu không một lần thoải mái đi nhỉ? Họ là con người, Kudo! Không phải mấy con rối mắc dây trong một vở kịch cho một dàn khán giả không biết cười!"

Conan khựng lại một giây.

Bác tiến sĩ chỉ đứng đó, chần chừ, trước khi nhón gót quay đi, lặng thầm khóa mình trong phòng riêng.

"Tớ đang tỏ ra quan tâm đến cậu, Haibara." cậu nhẹ nhàng nói.

"Cảm ơn cậu." cô vô cảm nói. "Nhưng tớ không phải một con nhóc vô dụng. Tớ là người lớn. Và từ bao giờ cậu quan tâm nhiều đến tớ vậy? Quay lại với bạn gái Ran của cậu đi. Tớ cũng chả biết tại sao cậu chuyển đến đây nữa."

"Cô ấy không phải bạn gái tớ?" cậu khẽ nói.

"Ồ?" cô nhạo báng hỏi. "Và giờ chắc là Sonoko hả? Quá hoàn hảo với cậu, Kudo. Cậu có thể có một người vừa xinh vừa giàu."

"Không phải cô ấy." cậu nói, người rung lên vì tức.

"Kazuha?" cô nói tiếp, một nụ cười nhạo trên môi. "Phải cẩn thận đấy, vì cô ấy thuộc về bạn thân nhất của cậu cậu biết mà."

"Đó là CẬU, chết tiệt!" cậu hét lên, và cô dừng lại.

Haibara mất nguyên một giây để nhận ra điều cậu vừa nói.

Miệng cô mở ra rồi đóng lại, và lần đầu tiên cô không biết phải nói gì.

"Cái gì?" cô hỏi.

Mặt cậu giờ đỏ au, đối diện với cô gái mà vẫn luôn có cái nụ cười châm biếm đấy trên môi. Nhưng giờ nó đã mất, và thế chỗ nó là một vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, lúng túng, và lần đầu tiên, trong mắt cô có sự dịu dàng.

Cậu nhìn xuống.

Không còn đường lui nữa rồi.

Thẳng tiến.

"Tớ yêu cậu, Haibara." cậu thì thầm, cho phép sự im lặng theo sau điều mình vừa nói.


End file.
